Trouble Sleeping
by SJRR
Summary: Why couldn’t I just admit it? It can’t be that hard. I mean it was only two years ago that he was telling me that he loved me everyday although I knew that he was joking at that time but now the sentiments were starting to seem convincing and real.


**Trouble Sleeping**

**Another little one shot fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I own Harry Potter. Nope I thought not. **

He's in my thoughts constantly and I won't admit it. A soft half moon hung gently in the star strewn night sky. The lake I was walking around sat deep and black in the middle of the grounds. The grass was crisp and icy under my feet crunching every time I took a step forward. My dragon skin boots had half frozen in the cold and were hard against my ankles, rubbing along the sides of my feet which would bring about a fresh range of blisters among the old ones. My cloak offered little warmth over my blue pyjamas. I was starting to regret not putting my jeans and jumper on that I had been wearing earlier. The problem was that I'd been having trouble sleeping for the past two months. That's two months from October and it was now only three days away from Christmas. My mind and body were exhausted from all the fighting we had been doing of late because I was nit picking at anything and everything to try and get myself to hate him again.

Why couldn't I just admit it? It can't be that hard. I mean it was only two years ago that he was telling me that he loved me everyday although I knew that he was joking at that time but now the sentiments were starting to seem convincing and real. Dangerously real. I'm not falling in love with him I just need some kind of therapy to get rid of these horrible, wonderful, prefect dreams.

Its like I've got my eyes shut, I can't look at anyone else, and I don't want to look at anyone else. He'll do just fine, more than fine actually; he's everything I've ever hated in a man, arrogant, pig headed, won't take no for an answer, sweet, kind funny and charming… Stop it Lily! I won't say I'm falling in love. Six years hatred can't end I've only got one year left to hate him then I will never have to see him again and have the satisfaction that I beat him, I didn't give in. Teach him that he can't get everything that he wants.

I nearly lost my balance slipping on a pebble shining bright in the moonlight.

"Lily!" his voice called across the grounds. What was he doing out this late at night? Suddenly he was stood in front of me. Messy black hair and chocolate eyes framed by wire rimmed glasses. He stood about a head and a half taller than me. We must have been only about a metre apart.

"Lily, you'll freeze out here." His voice was concerned and soothing.

"Listen, it's my problem if I freeze out here not yours!" It came out bitter and angry, not at all how I wanted it too. Why did he have to turn up now? Always at the most inconvenient moment when I want to be alone with my thoughts. He shouldn't have been out here in the first place he should be back in his dormitory fast asleep like the rest of the school is at nearly midnight.

I didn't realise that I was shivering until his hands rubbed the thin fabric of my pyjamas on my arms.

"James." I tried to shrug him off but I couldn't. If I took one step back then I would end up in the lake and that would be cold.

"Lily I can't do this anymore. You must feel something, we're arguing more and your taking midnight walks around the lake. We're both exhausted with this so why won't you just _give up_." Before he could take a moment to breathe I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. He dropped my arms and pulled me close to him. Nothing had ever felt so perfect, my mind was blissfully clear something it hadn't been in that way in months and it was soothing. I reluctantly pulled away but I had to breathe at some point.

"Wow" James stood there dumbfounded. Half of me expected him to shake his head to clear it like cartoon characters do and for his eyes to start bugging out but he didn't he just stood there. "Umm…" he was stuttering, I smiled softly the moonlight was reflecting off of his glasses and I could see my reflection in them. I'd never seen my eyes shine so bright. "Wanna go out sometime?" he asked me after regaining control over his mouth. I'd never been happier. Finally my mind was at piece 'See Lily it wasn't that hard'

"Yes of course" I replied.


End file.
